My FF7 story
by shadowjoninx9
Summary: Hey all! This is my remmendition of FF7 from beginning to end! Rated PG-13 for later language(you know Barret, he jes can't keep his fkin' mouf shut!) Anywho... R&R and read my other stories! Search me, Scythe Darkwind, and Read! chap 4 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Although this story is based from FF7, and follows the exact same story line. I do not own any of this material, nor am I making any money off of this story. (silent sobs...)  
  
Thunder rumbles beneath a starry sky, as the stars dance about without a care. A mysterious figure slowly begins to appear. The face of a young woman emerges from within an emerald display of lights. She then proceeds to walk down what seems to be a dark alleyway. She emerges from the dark hall to find herself entangled within one of the thousands of street ways of Midgar! Sudden thunder rumbles again as a device of motion hurdles forth from the spiral that is Midgar's center. The tram pulls cautiously into the Sector 8 station.  
  
"Huh?!" Two guards stood confused at the end of the ramp way. Suddenly four figures sprang from within the tram. Amidst the confusion the guards managed to shout, "INTRUDERS!"  
  
All but one figure had ran over to the guards. Soon after, both guards were lying on the floor, and the mysterious hero was introduced into the legend. As a fifth and the final figure jumped from the top of the tram, the lone figure who stayed behind revealed that they were gonna 'blow up dis reactor.' He ran off down the runway leaving the hero to follow. On the way he stopped and inspected each one of the fallen guards and from each he received a potion. He then ran to catch up with the group.  
  
After a few battles with the local soldiers, and blood fangs he returned to the meeting site, which was just before the reactor gates. Here he met with his former companions currently referred to as mysterious figures. First there was Biggs, a computer wiz, and an all around nice guy. Next was Jessie, she made the fake ID cards they would use on the tram, and she was kind and caring. Finally, there was Wedge, this little pot-bellied person loved to eat, and was always plagued with extreme paranoia.  
  
"An Ex-SOLDIER huh, well you must have been here before." Biggs incited.  
  
"Well not really...but I did get to see the blue prints, this is actually my first time here." The mysterious hero stated. Just then the other figure who has not been named arrived.  
  
"So, yous' an ex-SOLDIER. I don't trust ya, yous' was workin' wit the Shinra!" Our mysterious last figure then asked, "What's ur name?"  
  
"Cloud. Cloud Strife of Niblehiem. Who are you?" The other said that was not important at this moment, and ran off through the gates. The others followed.  
  
Inside, Jessie and Biggs were explaining to the mysterious one that they had found the security codes on one of the guards from the station. "Well...don't jes stand there. Open it!" The other shouted loudly.  
  
"Quite down or they'll hear you." Cloud whispered.  
  
"Who gonna here me!?" The mysteriously unnamed one shouted in aggravation.  
  
"The guard bots. That who!" Cloud shut his mouth faster than light itself for he realized that he had just awoken three bots right behind the mysterious one. He motioned to the others and they all turned sheet white! A sudden battle was initiated. As Cloud, Biggs, Jessie, Wedge, and the other engaged battle the three 1st Rays that appeared used their special attack, 'Riddance Ray' upon both Jessie and Wedge, and also one Biggs throwing each of them out of the fight. This left Cloud and the other. Cloud quickly explained how monsters/enemies had certain weaknesses and strengths, and by using the right attack at the right time you could inflict a critical hit upon your opponent.  
  
"Watch this..." Cloud shouted as he reared back. The other noticed a change within his aura structure, and soon enough the attack was underway. "Mighty rain, clash down from the heavens your painful sparks, Bolt!" Clouds' shout initiated a small bolt of lightning to emit from the sky, crashing down hard against one of the 1st Rays. This attack inflicted about 300 points of damage which was more than enough to send that puny robot to the scrap yard.  
  
"Whoa!" The other gazed astounded at Cloud. Suddenly he was hit by the ray cannon attack and was damaged by 100 points! The small meter on his arm filled completely.  
  
"Great! You now have access to your Limit Break. Go ahead and use it." Cloud shouted.  
  
"Alright...here goes. Limit!!!!! BIG SHOT!" A ball of fire began to form around the head of the others' gun arm. Growing faster and faster until...WHAM! The energy ball flew from the gun with the force of a bomb, and crashed into the second 1st Ray. Demolishing it from the battle.  
  
Cloud was suddenly hit by the same attack that had been used on the other man before. His Limit Bar was now full. "My turn, Limit!!! BRAVER!" Slowly sliding the blade of his sword across his hand the edge began to glow a bright blue. He then raced up to the final 1st Ray, and leaped high into the air. With the sword raised high above his head Cloud came crashing down, and the forceful blow split the 1st Ray directly in half.  
  
"HA! I never miss!" With that the battle ended, they both gained some experience, and both leveled up Cloud went to level 9 while the other raised to level 8. Cloud received 2 explosives and 274 gil.  
  
"Okay...now I trust ya. The name's Barret, Barret Wallace of North Corel, but you can call me whatever you want." With that Barret joined Cloud and they went off through the first door.  
  
  
  
Scythe: Hey all how was it? I'm writing this as I play the game so plz bear with me. FF7 rules! Yes all the characters are going to appear, and I am also throwing in some of my own with new and unique weapons and limits. Of course I do need some help with who to kill off. No Aeris is not dying in my story. Personally I think Squaresoft was completely stupid to do that. I mean come on! She has all the best curative Limit Breaks. Of course I do see the challenge proposed in trying to obtain her extreme limit during only discs 1+2 but I seriously liked her in party at ALL TIMES! Anyway...plz R&R, flames are excepted as well. Chapter 2 invovles the fight with the Guard Scorpion( with a little twist) to find out !read! I promise chap 2 won't be to far off maybe by Wednesday at the least. Thankies and Don't forget to channel your Spirit energy kids. 


	2. The Lesson

Chapter2: The Lesson  
  
  
  
Cloud gazed through the now open steel doors. As Barret joined his party, he dashed through to the first set of security doors. Biggs and Jessie stood sulking in front of the huge, rusty hinges.  
  
"No good. . ." Head lowered ominously to the ground he shook with the force of a tremor.  
  
"GGGrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Biggs slamed his fist down hard upon the concrete at his feet, "OOOOwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!" He began to scream in frustration.  
  
"What's his problem?" Cloud came running up to Jessie, who was now comforting her self injured comrade.  
  
"He left the deciphering panel at the 7th Heaven Bar." She was now soothing the bloodied knuckles of her careless comrades left hand, with the help of a cloth she had brought along to tie to the final control.  
  
"Ya mean dis tingy majigger?!" Barret reached into his pocket and extracted a small metallic box like item. Biggs gazed upon the box like it was an angel from heaven.  
  
"Aaah. . . Where did you find it?" His eyes had a very queerish glow to them, and he was acting quite strange. He ran over to Barret and snatched the box from within the muscular hands that could have crushed every single bone in his wrist with only the slightest squeeze.  
  
"Found it on the bar when we was leavn' Thought you could use it ta help us. Didn't know it was gonna be dis important, or I wouldda left it behind." Cloud stood staring at Barret. Both Jessie and Biggs began to laugh when they saw the confused look upon his face.  
  
"Anyway let's get going before more guards come after us. I'm running out of potions!" At that both Cloud and Barret ran off deep within the complex.  
  
Arriving at a pair of ladders, Cloud re-equipped Barret and himself for the fight ahead. Descending the ladders they met up with a couple more enemies. These were no match for the two now, for they had exceeded level 15 by now, and completely obliterated the competition. Further on they came to a small green object laying upon the floor.  
  
"Whoa. . . what it that?" Barret stood over the little green glowing orb in amazement.  
  
"Oh. . . please don't tell me you've never seen a materia sphere before." Cloud came running up behind Barret and snatched the material into his hands.  
  
"So. . . that is materia. What's it do?" He still stood there with a confused grin upon his face.  
  
"This is type Magic materia, when equipped with this you will gain whatever spell is within. As you battle enemies your materia will grow. Once mastered it will split and a new basic form of the same materia will appear. Since mastered materia can no longer grow, it is better to either sell them, (if your low on gil) or just get rid of them, I mean give them back to the planet." Clouds' speech just confused Barret even more.  
  
"Da H**L! Waz all dis s**t about sendn' da materia back to the f**kn' planet!" Barret swung at Cloud who easily dodged the blow.  
  
"Take it easy. . . I will all be explained over time. Right now let's just focus on the task at hand." With that Barret replied. . .  
  
"Yeah! Let's get dis blowing s**t up thang over wit." They both ran up a small steel walkway that seemed to float above a giant vat filled with mako energy. If they fell now they'd be goners for sure!  
  
So. . . to make a long story short, Cloud and Barret rigged the bomb and. . .  
  
  
  
Scythe: Hela! Soooooooo. . . . . . what do you all think now? Chap 3 up soon! Aeris will be introduced to Cloud but something different will happen... Thankies!!! Oh YEAH REVIEW!!!!! Flames accepted, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna read em. BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The victory!

Chapter 3: Narrow Escape  
  
  
  
  
  
A siren blared throughout the complex causing red lights to flash in every direction. Cloud's mind went blank and a high-pitched ringing caused him to throw his head far back. Grasping his confusion with both hands he flashed back to the incident. Here he envisioned Tifa Lockhart crouched upon the ground, and huddled over the figure of an old man.  
  
"Father. . . Sephiroth did this to you didn't he! Sephiroth, Shinra, Mako reactors, SOLDIER. . . I hate them all!" At this she picked up the long sword that lay at her fathers side, and rushed into the main chamber of the reactor. The scene was then switched back as Cloud re-gained consciousness.  
  
"Wh. . . what. . . happened?" Cloud jumped to his feet as he heard yet another alarm, and the shouting of 'INTRUDERS' over an intercom system. Both he and Barret turned to see a most hideous machine standing in there path. Cloud ran up and initiated the battle with the deadly Guard Scorpion.  
  
"Do you remember what type machines are weak against, Barret?" Cloud asked just to see if he was paying any attention.  
  
"Uh. . . yeah! Thunder magic, or Bolt." He replied enthusiastically.  
  
"That's right!" Cloud congratulated him for his memory and added, "Now let's get to it."  
  
"Alright!" Barret shouted as he prepared for battle. The mechanical scorpion appeared an used its Lock Raybeam attack which prompted Cloud to explain, "Not good. . . now its next attack won't miss because you've been locked on target! Be ready with a potion after its next attack."  
  
The scorpion reared back and initiated its second assault upon with weaker of the two. The Gattling Gun attack hit home causing almost 300 points of damage. The limit meter on his arm gained half its strength.  
  
"Potion!" He threw one of the tiny bottles into the air and recovered himself 200 hit points.  
  
"Now its my turn! Frosty winter cast a deadly breeze! ICE!" The air around the Guard Scorpion began to freeze, and an eight pointed icicle began to form around it. Cloud waited for the right moment and......  
  
"Now! Shatter!" The crystalline orb shattered into a million pieces causing nearly 200 points of damage to the evil scorpion.  
  
With the hit taken the scorpion raised its tail and began to convulse violently. Again this prompted Cloud to add his two sense in.  
  
"Careful! Attacking while its tail is up will prompt it to counter with the Tail Laser!" So. . . they waited until the tail went back down, and during that time they healed themselves. When the tail lowered the Lock Raybeam was used again upon Barret followed by the same attack as before doing the same amount of damage causing his limit meter to fill completely. This again prompted Cloud to reveal yet another secret of the Shinra fighting force.  
  
"Great! You already know that you can use your limit now, but what I neglected to tell you was that when another team members limit meter is empty you can combine powers and create a new awesome limit break! Try it out with me!"  
  
"Alright. . . LIMIT COMBO!" Both of them said the following as will any other characters involved in the new limit combo.  
  
"EXPLOSIVE BLADE!" Energy from Barret's arm gun flowed towards Cloud's Buster Blade. As with his limit the edge began to glow blue, but when the wave of energy that emitted from Barret's gun hit the sword, the glow changed from blue to red!  
  
"Right! Here I go! Watch this!" He ran up to the huge machine and leaped high into the air as he does when using Braver! Yet, instead of slashing downward he threw the sword high into the air and jumped after it (with help from the scorpion of course.) He landed perfectly on top of the swords' tiny handle, and instantly the sword began to descend. The towering monster of metallic corruption was put to rest with a final blow, which split it directly into two halves, for the blade crashed through it with the force of an explosion!  
  
"Whaaa hooo! We won, we won!" Barret began dancing around the room and nearly fell off the catwalk into the vat of mako essence. Cloud and Barret gained more experience but neither of them leveled up. He gained a more powerful sword for himself, the Mythril Blade, and for Barret he received the Assault Gun, and four potions, two phoenix downs, and 1876 gil.  
  
"We only have ten minutes to evacuate this facility. Let's move!" They ran back the way they came trying to avoid as many fights as possible. At the top of the second ladder they came upon Jessie whose foot had been caught within the steel frame of the catwalk. Cloud rushed over to her and pulled her free, with the loss of a shoe, she climbed out of the complex and they followed. After exiting the elevator at the top floor Cloud rushed over a spoke to Jessie. She raced over to the door and pushed a button on the small panel and said, "Code deciphered!"  
  
Cloud raced through the door and next spoke to Biggs who did the exact same thing as Jessie. They all ran from the complex and......BOOM!  
  
As they were exiting the final door the whole place was blown to smithereens! Luckily no one was hurt, and they escaped through a nearby doorway into the back alley of the Sector 8 business zone.  
  
"Alright, we all gonna split up and rendezvous back at da tram station in da Sector 7 tram yard! MOVE OUT!" They all split and ran of into the distance. Cloud took the only sensible way. He took the nearby stairs up into the streets.  
  
A lone figure emerges from darkness past, and a shining light flows towards the path. Cloud races through the streets until he spies a beautiful young woman standing amidst the chaos.  
  
"Excuse me, but what just happened?" The woman asked kindly.  
  
"Uuuhhhh......nothing! You will be safe now." Cloud replied reluctantly as he stared into the emerald pools of light that were her eyes.  
  
"Ooohh... in that case...would you like to buy a flower? Only 1 gil a piece." She looked softly into his own glowing eyes, his eyes radiated with a sense of electricity within them, for they were sea blue but also glowing yellow.  
  
"Sure I'll take three." He handed her 500 gil, and smiled.  
  
"Sir, this is far to much for just three flowers." She made a move to hand the money back to him, but was interrupted by...  
  
"Take it, no in fact I want you to have it!" With that she left and Cloud ran down the street.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scythe: Hey peoples... you like now? More to come Tifa intro-ed next, then the sector 5 reactor mission, and Cloud's death!!! To find out wait for chap 4: The untold darkness. Thankies!!! PLZ REVIEW, again flames are welcome, but that don't mean I will read them. BYEBYEBYE BYEBYE 


	4. The Untold Darkness

Chapter 4: The Untold Darkness  
  
Sirens silently wail in the not so distant distance as a spiky-haired figure leapt from within a stone archway.  
'Who was she?'  
Upon entering the main square his eyes darted to the nearby treasure chests standing along the left side near the entrance to a civilian home. Upon opening these chests he retained 5 pheonix downs, and 1 elixir.  
'Better re-equip myself while I have the chance.' First he removed the bangle that was attached to his wrist and replaced it with one of the 'iron bangles' he had stolen on his way out of the reactor. Next, he switched his normal Buster Blade for the more powerful Mythril Blade. After checking, and re-checking his equipment he replaced his two materia orbs,(Ice and Bolt) back into his weapons materia slots.  
As he walked toward an overpass he could hear voices.quiet at first, but they were coming closer.  
"Search the area! Anyone who looks suspicious, or is carrying a weapon must be taken in for questioning! The ones we are looking for have been said to carry a sword, and a gun on one arm!"  
'Wait a minute!' "That's ME!" Noticing his error to late the Shinra guards shouted, "There he is! GET HIM!!!"  
The guards began to chase him, and they even offered Cloud the chance to make a decision, whether to run or fight! Since he didn't really need the experience, 'Yet the item could come in handy later on.NAH!'  
"I've gotta get out of here!" He ran down toward the overpass continuously choosing to RUN everytime a guard asked him to fight. Still after all his efforts they had managed to surround him.  
"Six against one! I don't think that is very fair odds, do you?" He was trying to stall, he had to stall, his life depended on it! Suddenly, Cloud heard the faint 'toot toot.'  
'The tram is on it's way.hmmm.I bet I could jump onto it from here. Yeah! Just gotta jump at the right time.' Sweat was exploding from every pore in his face as he planned the way and to which degree an dhow much force he would need to land safely on top of the train.  
"That's it! Enough of your mindless babble! We're taking you to the President! GET HIM!!!" At the elite guards' command four of the remaining five sprang from the bull ring surrounding our lone hero.  
"NOW!!" Cloud turned at a speed faster then the human eye could follow. The elite guard saw that he was standing with his back to the deserted tram tracks below, 'What is he thinking?' Just then he heard it, the tram.was coming.  
"Hurry you fools. Get him! He's going to jump! GET HIM!!" But he was to late for Cloud had crouched down and was already half way through his perfectly executed back-flip. 'He'll never make it!' But again he was wrong. He stood there staring wide eyed, and open mouthed at the fact that this mere mercenary was able to land not only safely, but unshaken on top of the tram. 'Did his eyes glow? SOLDIER.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
Meanwhile..  
"Where's dat no good ex-SOLDIER at?!" Jesse had to jump on topof a crate to avoid getting hit by the lose animals that were Barrets' raging arms. He had been ranting ever since Cloud had not shown up at the station, and now the train was leaving.  
"Hey boss. did you hear something back there on the roof?" Biggs walked slowly over to the door to investigate.  
"No! What da hell makes you think that I could here anything over myself!"  
"Sorry."  
"He'll be here, he'll find a way.I mean he always does!!!" From her perch high above Barret's head she sat fiddling with a stack of plastic cards.  
THUMP!! Thump.thump.THUMP!!!!!  
The door to the cart was hit over and over.  
"Who dat?!" Barret raced over to the door and whipped it open with such force that he almost fell out. A moment later a spiky-haired figure flipped into the cart.  
"Leaving without me?" He sat down on the floor, and began rubbing his legs from the ankles to the thigh.  
"JEZUZ MOTHER EFFIN' EFFER!!!!! Ya know these wacked out entrances of yours has gotta stop!!!!" Casting an anger look down at the immature Cloud.  
"Aww. I thought you liked me scaring the shit out of you?" Everyone in the cart except Barret began to laugh, and Wedge had laughed so hard that couldn't contain himself.PFFFFFFTTT!!!!  
(In unison) "Awww!!! MAN!!!! Can't ya do that somewhere else!"  
"Sorry." Wedge gave them all the sad puppy dog eyes, and everyone including him just cracked up laughing!!  
After they had settled down Cloud stated, "Not to be rude or anything.but." Sorrow welled within his eyes.  
"Ya..what is it?" As if he didn't already know.  
"Well.it's just that." 'Might as well just say it before he explodes' "When am I gonna get paid!?" "Whew.there I said it.'  
"You'll get ur money when we get back. Now 'Troops' follow me!" He leapt over the boxes that barricaded the automated entrance door, and they maid their way up to the main cart. As they arrived, the engineer stepped back and with his right hand covered his left eye, which is a sign of authority or disrespect in the land of final fantasy.  
"This is why I hate the last shift!" He groaned under his breath, not aware that the newly neighboring Barret had heard him.  
"Whatcha say!"  
"N.nothing sir." At this Cloud and Jesse ran up to the module on the main control panel. Jesse began her usual lecture of how the tram system was situated around the central spire of Midgar, and how there were automated security checkpoints placed at strategic points along each route. She aslo explained that these would not be a problem for them because she was a wizz at computers and had discoveered a method for making fake ID cards that would mask the signal allowing them safe passage.  
Exhausted and hunger, Cloud took up a seat by Barret.  
"They are destroying Gaia ya know."  
"Yeah.I know."  
"What we is livin' on is just the rotten underbelly of this big corrupted pie crust!"  
"Not much we can do about it."  
"GOD DAMN IT!!" **************************************************************************** ******************************  
After what seemed like an eternity aboard the tram, they finally heard the call of, "LAST STOP! SECTOR 7SLUMS! LAST STOP!"  
As the doors opened and they all disembarked from the tram, Barret called them all over to the nearby lamp post.  
"Alright team.we are gonna split up and rendezvous back at the Seventh Heaven."  
Soon they were all on their separate ways.  
Passing through the nearest part of the slums Cloud noticed an enormous stone structure that soared high into the pizza slice high above. 'The support pillar, the only thing that holds up the plate. If anything 'destructive were to happen to it the results would be catastrophic!' He walked slowly past towards the main section of the slums. here he browsed through the different shops. He picked up a couple more items and some stronger equipment for Barret and himself, and he purchased tons of materia orbs,(You can never have to much MATERIA!!!!!^_^') Upstairs in one of the shops he heard the cries of, "Stop it!" and, "Hey! Dat's not faiwr!"  
After gallivanting around in the shops Cloud rushed over to the Seventh Heaven just in time to see Barret barreling out after frightened customers.  
"Have you no sympathy?" The blonde Cloud gave Barret a friendly punch upon the arm.  
"Lets go! Get in here!" Soon all of the members of AVALANCHE were seated around the main table in the bar.  
Cloud caught the attention of a short, but moderate young woman with long black hair that was tied in a semi-braid, which glimmered like the night sky. She wore a white cut-top and short black shorts, upon her fists were boxing gloves. She was a supreme fighter, never lost a match until he came along. With his hair of silver, and techniques out-mastering hers every time!  
'Tifa Lockhart, great fighter and fast talker, but all around sweet girl.' Next to her stood a small child clad in an elegant purple dress and black dress shoes.  
"Hey Marlene! Come give your Uncle Cloud a hug." She didn't even move, soon after she just backed away hiding behind the form of Tifa.  
"Huh?"  
"She's mad at you." Tifa turned back at Marlene to see if she wanted her to say anything else, but got no reply.  
"Why?"  
Still no reply, then she dashed out from behind Tifa and screamed, "Cause.cause yesterday when Biwwy was here you compwetely ignored me!" Her quavering little voice went from silent to explosive, then she began to sob.  
"Well." He couldn't actually tell her that he was training Billy in the arts of the Soldier, after all he being a ten year old boy, and Marlene an eight year old girl, he was going to need to go look for a job in the next coming year. 'Maybe I should give her one of those flowers I bought earlier.' That brought back the thoughts of the flower girl, 'Who is she. why does she seem so. familiar?'  
"Here.I gotcha something on my way back from the plate." He held the flower buds in his hand concealing them from Marlene, 'There is something very special about these flowers, could they be Dark Bloomers?'  
"Realwy? What is it Unky Cwoud?" Her eyes were now sparkling at the fact that even though she had just kicked him in the face for not playing with her, he still actually bought her something.  
"Come over here and see." He laid the flowers down on the floor hoping they would bloom, but to his disappointment they remained closed.  
"HEY! Are they dead Unky?"  
"No, no, no, no! Tifa kill the lights please."  
"Sure." Click...  
Darkness reigned over the little bar as the heavens lights were extinguished under the flames of evil, slowly the dark petals began to peel back revealing tiny crystalline spores. When all three of the flowers had fully opened, a dancing display of lights began to careen into every inch, every corner of the Seventh Heaven restoring the lost light to the night.  
Completely awestruck little Marlene asked for a flower, "Sure you can have one, go on pick."  
Their was a pink glowing one, one that shown in crystalline whit, and one that glimmered the color of his eyes.  
"I like this one." She bent down and took the blue one, "It reminds me of your glowy eyes."  
"You're welcome.now.lights!"  
"Oh..right." Gazing into the luminance of the flowers had caused her to fall back into her past, to her home in Nibelheim, and most importantly to her well. She would on countless school nights, even against her mothers will, sneak out and sit atop the well, gazing into the night sky high above, 'A canvas, black as death, with tiny crystals of hope splattered across the face.' That was how she remembered it. She regained her composure and with a 'click' the lights wer back on and the flowers became once again captive in the light.  
"Now. how was your day?"  
"Same ol', bust into the reactor.blow shit up. have spiky here scare the piss outta me!"Jesse had re-appeared along with Biggs and Wedge, who was stuffing his face with Tifas' famous power doughnuts.  
"Well, I've just heard that Shinra is going to re-activate reactor number 5, so are we going to infiltrate that one as well?"  
"Spiky's right! We gonna go down there and blow that one to nothing but dust!"  
"In the morning!" They were all exhausted, but Tifa had been the one who had to take care of the customers today and she was wiped!  
"Wait a minute? You not gonna come with us are ya?"  
"Yep!"  
They all went to bed, except for Cloud. Using his soldier skills he had managed to climb the roof. He sat there gazing into the darkness below.  
'What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop hearing that ping noise whenever I think of my past?'  
PPIIINNNNGGGGGGG...............  
"NO! NOT AGAIN!!"  
A dark veil gave way to a tall man standing in front of a darkened doorway. To his back an old man was standing upon a steel catwalk which hung above a vat of mako.  
"SEPHIROTH! You won't get away with what you've done! They'll find out...auwggg!" With not even the blink of an eye, the tall one had spun around and the tip of his very long sword,(Masamune) had pierced the chest of the old man.  
"Pathetic simpleton! You can't even fathom the depths of my power! Mother is waiting...." He dropped both man and sword to his left and walked through the door.  
A small figure ran down the catwalk not a moment after the tall figure walked into the breeding chamber. **************************************************************************** ******************************  
'Sephiroth? That name seems so familiar, why?' "AH MY HEAD!!"  
  
Darkness....... Scythe: What will happen next? Wait and find out...sorry for all who wanted to see them blow more shit up. Reactor 5 and Chapter 5 seems ironic don't it? Anywho. Aeris will be appearing in chap 5, and also a new twist with President Shinra! #_^ Thankies all......... 


End file.
